Methods are known in the art for computing the location of a mobile terminal.
FR 2 859 348 discloses a process for geographical location of a mobile terminal in a telecommunications network. The process involves the use of data previously requested by the system and combined with calculation of the speed and direction of the mobile terminal, using a digital database. The process includes processing of data held in the SIM card of the mobile terminal without using a remote server. Particularly, the process provides position calculation from data previously requested within the system, followed by calculation of speed and direction from a historical database.
WO 2006/105619 discloses a method and system for computing the location of a mobile terminal in a telecommunications network. According to this method, the mobile terminal collects radio signal parameter measurement data and transmits such data to a network processor for location computing. Particularly, the method involves accumulation of radio parameter measurements from a plurality of measurement cycles.
While the above methods allow computation of the mobile terminal position, they still have a considerable complexity and require large storage availability in the mobile terminal for holding much data, and require changes in the mobile terminal firmware for complex computing.
Thus, the need arises of providing a method for computing the geographical location of a mobile terminal that is of simple execution and allows quick computation of the mobile terminal position.